My First Encounter With The Magician
by Hobbeth
Summary: If you like to laugh, I think this might do it for you.....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Magician and all related characters are copyrighted by Gaumont Multimedia. Angela Jacobs is a character created by Shirley Burton. Shirley and another friend inspired me to write this. I hope you enjoy it.

It started out like any usual day; I went to my workout in the morning, did a few errands, and got home around 1PM. I had lunch, then sat down to do some work on my computer. That's when everything went weird.

I had no sooner sat down in my computer chair, when I found myself in a room I had never seen before. I had no time to take in my surroundings, because I heard a female voice say, "INTRUDER ALERT", and a panther came bounding into the room. I stood up immediately, hoping I could keep it from my throat, but it stopped just a few feet from me and growled.

"Zina, stay." A man came into the room. He was tall (well, when you're only 5'3", just about everyone is tall), not bad looking, but his hair... It was dark, but had a stripe of white around the sides, and a tuft of white in front. He looked at me and said, "Who are you, how did you get in here and what do you want?"

I took a deep breath, raised my arms slightly from my sides, hands spread and replied, "Liz, I haven't any clue and to go back where I belong."

His eyebrows raised. "You don't know how you got here?"

"No. I don't even know where here is."

"You're in the Magic Express, my home in Electro City."

Realization dawned on me. "Electro City..., Zina..., Magic Express..., oh my...." My knees started to buckle, and the man reached out and grabbed my upper arms to prevent me from falling. "This isn't possible! I can't be here!"

Just then I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw a redheaded woman watching us. The look on her face....

I regained my balance, stepped back from the man and turned to the woman. "From the look on your face and other things I've learned, you must be Mona Malone. I've got just one thing to say to you at this moment. For crying out loud, I'm old enough to be his mother!"

I turned back to the man and said, "I believe you are Ace Cooper, right?" He nodded, a stunned look on his face from what I had just said to Mona, I presume. "Then I'm in a completely different world. In my world you all are imaginary characters. There is no Electro City in my world, and I think I'm a couple of decades past where I should be."

"Oh, Ace," Mona said. "I'm sorry. It's just that when I saw you holding her..."

"Mona, it's okay. I understand." He turned to her and held his arms out. She walked into them and they held each other close.

I smiled. "I think I'll let you have a little privacy." I turned to the panther. "You don't mind, do you Zina?"

Zina rumbled at me, but the look in her eyes was one of complete agreement. I walked over to the door Mona had come in through. I opened it, went through and found myself outside. I walked a few feet away and turned to look at the Magic Express. It was just as it had been described in the stories I had read. I was gazing at it, wondering how I got here, when I heard a male voice behind me.

"Hoping to get an autograph?" I turned to see an older man coming toward me. He had an air of authority about him. I looked at him with interest (but then, being in another world, everything was bound to interest me.).

"Are you Lieutenant Derek Vega?" I asked.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"My name is Liz. I just came from there," I replied, indicating the Magic Express. "Ace and Mona are making up from a fight that didn't really get started and I thought they should be alone to do so."

Lieutenant Vega smiled. "That was considerate of you. But what brought you here?"

"That's a good question. I wish I knew the answer."

He looked at me with puzzlement in his eyes, but just then four people drove up. "Hey, Lieutenant. What brings you here?"

"Hello Cosmo, Angie. I wanted to talk to Ace. But this lady tells me that he and Mona are otherwise occupied."

Just then the door opened. Ace walked out quickly, stopping suddenly when he saw us. "Oh good, you're here. I was afraid you'd wandered off. You don't know your way around this city and could get hurt," he said to me.

"I know," I replied. "I figured I'd just come outside for some air and a look around here, while you two had some time to yourselves." I smiled. "Don't worry, I've been in dangerous cities before. I know better than to leave a place of safety without preparation."

"I'm glad to hear it. Why don't we all go inside, so we can try to figure out what happened."

"Hey, bro, I'll put the car in the garage, and we'll be right in," said Cosmo. He was about to start off, when another car pulled up in front of it.

Out stepped a man with a nasty look on his face. He walked up to us, looked at me, and said, "Well, well, what do we have here." He smirked, as he continued, "Let's see. Ace Cooper, Mona Malone, Cosmo, Ulene, Angie, Victor, Derek Vega and this little lady, whom I haven't had the pleasure of meeting. What's going on? Are you about to have an orgy?"

"Sikes..." Ace started toward the man, fury on his face.

I stepped in front of Ace. "...you can take that idea, stick it where the sun doesn't shine and sit on it, you poor, pitiful, empty little man." Sikes recoiled from me in shock. "And as you can tell now, I'm not all that little, and I've never thought of myself as a lady. Just as a woman. Butt out and find a real story to write about for a change."

I turned toward Ace. "Shall we go in?"

He looked at me with a smile slowly growing on his face and stepped aside, indicating that I should precede him. As I headed for the door, I heard Sikes' car start up and move off and the other car start up.

Once we were all inside, Cosmo came up to me and said, "I don't know who you are, but, after the way you told Sikes off, you're okay in my book. I'm Cosmo, by the way, and these people are Angie, Ulene and Victor." He indicated his companions.

"Why don't we all sit down." Ace indicated that I should sit on the couch and he sat next to me. "Now, would you please tell us what you know about how you got here?" He looked at the others. "Liz just suddenly appeared in this room." Everyone gasped.

"I live in a town call Apache Junction, in Arizona. It's about 30 miles east of Phoenix. I had just sat down at my computer and the next moment I was here. I have no idea how it happened."

"What's the date where you were?"

"April 3rd, 2003."

Everyone started talking at once. "Wow, she time travelled." "How could she get here?" "Did Angel sense anything before she arrived?"

"Angel?" Ace said.

"Yes Ace," the female voice I first heard after arriving here answered.

"Did you sense anything other than Liz's presence, just as she arrived?"

"No, Ace, I did not."

Ace turned to me. "You are from another reality, yet you know about us. How?"

I sighed. "I have a friend who is a fan of The Magician stories. She even has animated stories on video tape. She and another woman even write stories, separately and together about you all..... Wait a minute. That may be it. Maybe she or the other woman are writing a story with me in it. But how would that bring me here?"

"What are those other women's names?"

"Janet Simmons and Shirley Burton."

"Shirley!" exclaimed Angie. "She created me, in your world. You know her?"

"Only on the Internet. We don't know each other that well - we've only communicated a few times. But I've read several of her stories about you. Why would she write a Magician story with me in it? She doesn't know me that well."

"Let's find out." I saw Angie's eyes lose focus as she tried to communicate with Shirley. After a few minutes, she focused on me again and said, "Shirley is writing a Magician story with you in it, but she said she hasn't been able to write any dialogue for you because it has been automatically appearing on her computer. It's like you are writing the story together, she providing the setting, other characters and situations and you reacting to them."

"Did she say why she is writing this story?" I asked. "And how did she react to the news that I'm really here?"

"She was shocked that you're here. She said she felt a need to write the story; she can't explain it."

"Then that makes it unanimous," I said. "I can't even think of where to begin to try to figure this out."

Ace said,"Well, let's examine what we do know. Apparently you and Shirley are writing this story together, you here and her there. Do you know of anyone in your world who knows about you two and might be able to cause this?"

"The only one I know of who knows about us is Janet, since she introduced us via the Internet. But I don't know of anyone in my world capable of doing anything close to this. Or if this kind of magic even exists in my world. What about here?"

"Only Angie, Cosmo and myself knew about Shirley. We've even met her."

"I know. She wrote about it. Did any of you talk about her to someone else?" All three of them shook their heads. "I guess that means the cause lies in my world. But I am clueless as to what it could be."

Ace reached over and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out somehow. In the meantime, how would you like to see some of Electro City."

"That would be great. But I hope you understand what I mean when I say I hope I'm not here long. I've got responsibilities and commitments in my world that can't wait too long."

Ace smiled. "Of course we understand., Liz. Who would like to go with us?"

"Ace," Lt. Vega interrupted, "I need to talk to you privately for a few minutes right now."

"Ok. Would you all excuse us, please?" Ace and the lieutenant stood and walked out of the room.

I felt an awkward silence about to begin, so I decided to ask Mona something I'm been wondering about. "Mona, I hear you're a terrific singer. What kind of songs do you prefer to sing? Do you sing original material, other's compositions or a combination?"

I felt the tension shatter. Mona got up and came over to sit next to me. " I like ballads best. Do you sing?"

"Yes, but not professionally. I prefer to harmonize and sang baritone parts in a Sweet Adelines barbershop chorus for a few years."

Well, everyone joined the conversation. Music is sure a great topic of conversation. It ended up with me teaching Mona a couple of songs from my world, from the 40s: "Our Love is Here to Stay" - which she is considering singing to Ace on his next birthday (whenever that is) - and a favorite Christmas song, "Santa Baby". The guys, especially, expressed a desire to hear Mona sing that one next Christmas. She reciprocated by teaching me one of her songs, not to be sung to anyone else in my world (sorry, guys.).

Ace and Lt. Vega came back into the room. "All set," Ace said. "Who wants to come?"

Mona & Lt. Vega both had somewhere else they had to be, but the other four said they wanted to show off the town, too. "Besides, bro', we're the ones who know the coolest places."

We set off in two vehicles (six people in one of those vehicles? I Think Not!), and saw several fascinating places (all of which are still jumbled in my mind - it'll probably take a long time to remember what I saw, for the most part), ending up in a place whose name I couldn't forget if I tried - the DNA Mall (yes, they still have shopping malls decades from now). Cosmo and the others dragged me into the game room, but it was so loud it bothered my ears. All of them, except Ace, were engrossed in a game one of their friends was playing, so Ace and I stepped out of the room.

As we did, I glanced up to see what was on the next level. I didn't see anything I was interested in going to, but did notice two men watching us. One was big & dumb looking and the other was slender, with blonde hair. They turned away, just then, so I figured they had recognized Ace and didn't give it another thought. I said to Ace, "I wonder if shopping malls will look like this in my world in 20 years."

"Do you go to the malls often in your world?"

"Not really. There's a few places in the mall nearest to my place I like, Sears, a bookstore, a movie theater, but not much else."

"You like to read."

"Boy, do I! I sometimes am reading three books, one in the living room, one at the table - I live alone, so it's not rude - and one in my bedroom. I like all kinds of books, too."

"What do you do for a living?

"I'm retired. I used to work for the phone company, taking &/or screening repair reports. Then they surplused my department and gave us a buyout package. I was financially ready, and had 34 years of service with them, so I took it. I haven't regretted it, either."

Just them, a group of children came up. "Aren't you Ace Cooper? Can we have your autograph? Please?"  
Ace gave me a look of apology, and started to come up with pictures to sign. I backed away a bit, to give the kids room and to get a better view of this.

Suddenly, as Ace was finishing the last of the autographs, I felt a presence behind me. I started to whip around, but was too slow. A cloth was put over my face, and I lost consciousness.

When I came to, I was in the back seat of a car. That big guy I saw was driving, and the blonde guy was sitting next to him. I sat up, and felt very dizzy (darn chloroform! Haven't they come up with something better, yet?). The blonde guy noticed and said, "Why don't you just stay down? You'll feel better and it won't be long before we get where we're goin'."

I lay back down and said, "So where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there. The boss wants to meet you."

"Someone wants to meet me? Well, why didn't you just come over and ask me instead of kidnapping me? Don't you know that's a crime? In more ways than one?"

"A crime, you say? Well, Black Jack Malone doesn't care about that," said the big guy.

"Shut up, Spade and just drive," said the blonde guy.

"You're taking me to see Black Jack Malone? I don't believe this. If he thinks what I think he's thinking, he's wrong."

"Huh?" said Spade.

"Just shut up, both of you. We're here."

The car stopped in front of a most imposing building. The blonde guy got out and opened the back door, helping me out. "Well, you're a considerate kidnapper, I must say," I said to him.

"Just come with me."

He took me up an elevator, then down a hall and stopped in front of one of the doors there and knocked. I heard someone inside say, "Enter." The blonde guy opened the door.

"Here she is, Boss."

"Come in, young woman, come in." The man had his back to me, but then turned in his chair. I remembered that weird looking guy from the pictures I'd seen.

I took a deep breath and the remainder of the dizziness cleared. I prayed, "Lord help me do this right," and walked over to his desk. "Hello. I understand you are Black Jack Malone. I met your daughter earlier. She's a lovely girl and has a wonderful singing talent. You must be very proud of her."

I never thought a jaw could drop so far. He stared at me for a full minute. "You are a friend of my daughter's?"

"I hope so. I just met her a few hours ago, and we had fun teaching each other a few songs. Actually I taught her two from the forties and she taught me one of her original compositions. Tell me, does she get her singing talent from your side of the family?"

At that moment, I learned what the word nonplussed really means. "I thought you were a friend of Ace Cooper's."

I laughed. "Actually, I only met Ace Cooper about thirty seconds before I met Mona. They are such a cute couple, don't you think?" I knew I was taking a big risk saying that, but out it came. "They have both been so very nice to me. My stay in Electro City so far has been fascinating. I especially like this building. Do you own it?"

Black Jack was actually getting red in the face. "Yes, I do. As for your question about Mona's talent, both sides of the family contributed. Well, it's been nice to meet you, but I have a lot of work to complete. DIAMOND!"

The door opened and the blonde guy looked in. "Yeah, Boss?"

"Show this lady to the door and let her go." Diamond looked shocked and Black Jack said, "Just do it!"

"Okay, Boss." To me, he said, "If you'll come this way, miss?"

"Good bye Mr. Malone. It's been a pleasure." (for neither of us, I thought). I turned and walked out of the office. Diamond led me down the stairs and out the door, which he shut behind me.

I stood there for a minute, trying to decide which way to go, when Ace and Lt. Vega pulled up. Ace got out of his car and just looked at me. "I don't believe it. I saw Diamond and Spade kidnap you. Now you're just standing here in front of Black Jack's place looking as if nothing happened. What the heck is going on?"

"Listen kid," For the second time, I watched a jaw drop. "I appreciate the fact that you cared enough to come to my rescue, but I've been in big cities before. I was born and raised on Long Island, have been to New York City dozens of times, also Los Angeles and Baltimore, just to name a few. I was able to talk my way out of there - thank you, God - without telling him a thing. I told you I'd been in dangerous cities before. Didn't you believe me?"

I watched as Ace closed his mouth and swallow. I glanced over at Lt. Vega to see him looking at me with his hand over his mouth. His eyes were twinkling, but he didn't say a thing.

"I did believe you, but believing what you said and seeing it for myself, especially when I have had to go in after everyone else he has used to get to me is another thing. I'd love to have been a fly on the wall of his office when you were in there. What did you say to him?

"Not much. I kind of turned it into a social visit, which surprised him. I'm sure, though, when he finally picks his jaw up off the floor, he'll be trying to come up with another way to get you. Shall we go?" I walked over to his car. He hurried around and opened the door for me as I got to it, and I got in.

"I'm glad you're on our side. You'd be a formidable opponent."

"What a nice compliment. Thank you, Ace."

"Thanks, Lt. Vega. I'm sorry I brought you away for nothing."

"That's all right, Ace. I wouldn't have missed this for the world. I'm glad you're okay, Liz. I'll be seeing you." Vega got back into his car and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

We drove back to the mall and found the others. Angie hurried up to me and gave me a hug (at last. I was starting to experience withdrawal - I'm addicted to hugs). "I'm so glad you are okay. We were all worried about you."

Thank you, Angie. The worst part of the whole thing was the chloroform they used to knock me out. But I've recovered from that. I felt them coming up behind me, but my reflexes were too slow. I'm sorry about that."

"Hey, Liz, that wasn't your fault. I'm glad Ace was able to rescue you," Cosmo replied.

"Actually, Cosmo, I didn't. When Derek and I got there, she was standing in front of the building, alone." Ace looked somewhat bemused about the whole thing. "I didn't have to do a thing."

"What? What did you do to get away from them, Liz?"

"Said a few things he wasn't expecting to hear from one of his kidnap victims."

"You didn't tell him you're from another reality, did you?" asked Victor.

"Oh, no. I think we'd all rather he didn't find out something like that exists. No telling him what he would try to do with that information. I kind of turned the tables on him, asking him questions. He ended up believing I was more Mona's friend than yours, Ace, " I turned to him, "and let me go."

"I'd love to have been there to see that." 

"Me, too." 

"Me three."

"That makes it unanimous."

I looked at Ace. "So what now?" I asked.

"I think we should go back to the Magic Express and relax after your adventure. Then we should go out to dinner to celebrate our new friendship and your being able to get away from a potentially dangerous situation without anyone being hurt. How about it?"

"I'd love to. How about asking Mona to join the party. I really like her."

"I had planned to call her to see if she's free to come." He turned to the others. "How about it, you four? Want to have a party?"

There were four very enthusiastic affirmatives. "Where do you want to go, bro'?"

Ace just looked at Cosmo, a slight smile on his face. "Where do you think?"

Cosmo stared at Ace for just a moment, then smiled back. "That's cool."

I looked at the two of them. (Uh, oh. Shirley, what are you getting me into now?).

Ace took my arm. "Okay then, we'll see you four back at the Express." We left them and headed back. On the way, I asked, "Ace what do you have in mind for this party?"

He smiled slightly. "You'll see. But I think you'll like it."

I realized I wouldn't get anywhere with him on that subject, so I just sat back and concentrated on not worrying too much about the way he was driving. (It's been said that a woman driver is a woman who drives like a man, only she gets blamed for it. But I can't think of any woman I've ever seen who drives like Ace does!)

We arrived at the Express and weren't there too long when Angie and Cosmo showed up. I had been making friends with Zina, and Ace had excused himself to do something - he didn't say what. Victor and Ulene had been taken to their homes to get ready for the party, Cosmo told me.

"We'll pick them up and meet you at - where we're going for dinner." Cosmo grinned sheepishly and looked at me. "Ace doesn't want you to know where we're going, yet."

"I kind of gathered that. I hope it's not too fancy. I'm not dressed for fancy and obviously didn't bring any other clothes with me."

Angie & Cosmo looked at each other. "Will you come with me into my room while I freshen up? asked Angie.

"I'll see you two dudettes in a bit." Cosmo walked out of the room, followed by Zina.

I followed Angie into her room. It was a pleasant room and I noticed the picture by her bed, which I knew had to be her parents. She walked over to it and looked at it with a sad expression on her face. 

"What's the matter, Angie?"

"I miss them so much."

"I know you talk with them through meditation. It's not enough though, is it?"

"How do you know?"

"My parents are dead, too. My dad's been dead for 23 years, and my mother for 20, but sometimes it feels like it just happened."

"How do you deal with it?"

"I remember the good times; the fun, the jokes we had with each other. It really helps get me through the sadness and the pain."

"I do that also, but sometimes it isn't enough. Sometimes, I...."

"You wish they were really here so you could hug them, talk to them in person instead of just in your mind."

"Yes, you're right." I saw tears start running down her face.

I walked over to her. "I'm not your mother, but maybe this will help a little" I put my arms around her and held her close. She put her head on my shoulder and hugged me back. We stood there for several minutes. During that time, I looked up and saw Ace standing in the doorway, an expression of approval on his face. I smiled at him, then turned my attention back to Angie, who was still crying, but trying to stop.

"Don't stop, Angie. Let it out. I won't let you go and you'll feel better if you let it stop naturally." I rocked slightly with her and she kept crying for a few minutes more.

Finally, the tears slowed and she pulled back slightly. "Thank you, Liz. I really needed that. You know what it's like to lose people you love."

"Yes, although not as suddenly as you did. But no matter whether it is expected or not, you can't really prepare for someone's death. You have to let yourself grieve completely, then go on, honoring them by being the best person you can be."

"Wow. You have it nailed. That's what I'm trying to do. But it's so hard to be perfect all the time."

"You're not supposed to be perfect, Angie. You're a human being, so like the rest of us, you will make mistakes, big and little. What you must do is recognize those mistakes and learn from them. Just try to be better tomorrow than you were today. That's all anyone can be."

A thoughtful expression crossed Angie's face. "I never quite thought of it that way. You're right. I'm going to try just to be better than I was, not to be perfect all the time."

"Good. And remember, if you fail, it isn't the end of the world. Just keep trying. And learn to laugh at yourself. That's the best way to keep from overreacting to your mistakes."

"I will. Thank you so much. Excuse me, I need to wash my face."

"Okay." I looked around the room some more and noticed some boxes on a chair. I called out to her, "So, you didn't spend the whole time in the mall in the game room."

"No," she replied coming back into the bedroom. "But those aren't for me. They're for you." She beamed at me.

"You're kidding."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. Go ahead, open them." She sat down on her bed, watching me expectantly.

I went over to the boxes and opened the first one, a shoe box. Inside, was a lovely pair of low heeled pumps and some pantyhose. The other box was a large one and when I opened it, I found a gown of the most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen. I lifted it out and saw that it was made of a material that wasn't stiff, so it would drape beautifully. "I can't believe you did this for me. This is gorgeous. Thank you so much."

"We all want your time here to be the best we can make it. Why don't you take those things into the bathroom and try them on."

I picked up the dress and the shoe box and went into the bathroom. I took off my pants, top, shoes & socks and put the stockings, dress and shoes (in that order, of course). They fit me perfectly. I looked at myself in the mirror and really liked what I saw - except for the hair. "Angie," I called. "Do you mind if I use your hairbrush? I need to do something with this mess on my head."

"Go ahead. I cleaned it this morning."

"And I washed my hair this morning, so that's perfect." I picked up the brush and used it, But it still wasn't right. I pulled it back and that was better, but I didn't have anything to hold it back with. I finally decided to French braid it. I checked in my pants pocket and found I had an elastic band to hold it with. I was finished in a few minutes and felt better about my appearance. I turned and walked out of the bathroom to find that Angie had changed into a gown, also.

"Angie, you look lovely. That color is so perfect on you."

"Wow, Liz. You look great in that dress. I'm so glad I found it."

"You did a great job. If you tire of being a magician, you could become a personal shopper."

"What's that?"

"In my world, people who are too busy to shop for themselves, hire someone to do it for them. They meet with them once, to let them know the type of clothes, colors and other things that they like & give the shopper the sizes and the shopper does the rest anytime the client needs them to do so. For a commission, of course."

"That's weird. What if the client doesn't like what the shopper bought?"

"The shopper takes the purchases back, and tries again. Usually it works out okay, though."

"Hey! Are you two going to be in there forever? We're getting hungry." That was definitely Cosmo, waiting in the living room.

Angie called back, "We're coming." She opened a third box I hadn't noticed and lifted out a pale blue shawl. "It might be a little cool this evening. This will complement your gown. And that cross you're wearing goes perfectly with the rest of the ensemble."

"Thank you, Angie. I don't know what to say about all of this. But, we'd better not keep them waiting any longer." 

We walked into the living room, to find Ace and Cosmo also dressed up. And they had been joined by Derek Vega, also very handsome in his tux. "I asked Derek to join us. I hope you don't mind," said Ace.

"Not at all, Ace" I said. "What women wouldn't want to be escorted by three such attractive men?"

"Who wouldn't want to escort such attractive women?" Derek responded.

We left the Express. Lt. Vega and I went in his car and Ace, Cosmo and Angie went to get Ulene & Victor. They would meet us at the restaurant.


	3. Conclusion

As Lt. Vega (I had a hard time always thinking of him as Derek) drove us to the restaurant, I said, "I hope I'm not taking you away from anything."

"Not really. I didn't have any plans for this evening and I've enjoyed the time I've already spent with you. Especially in front of Black Jack's place." He grinned.

I smiled back at him. "I often say the first thing that comes into my mind before I have a chance to consider it. Besides, I was feeling a whole bunch of things at that moment."

"I'll bet you were. It just amazes me that you were able to get out of there without resistance from anyone."

I chuckled. "I guess Black Jack just didn't know what to do with someone like me and felt I would be of no use to him. He just let me go."

"What did you say to him?

"Ah, well, I guess I gave him the impression I was Mona's friend. I think I came across as a bit naive to him and it may have bothered him. I don't know. Anyway, it worked."

"It sure did. Well, here we are. Oh, brother. The others are already here. How does Ace do that?"

"Having had a sample of his driving this afternoon, I could probably hazard a guess."

"Well, I'm glad I didn't see him driving." He stopped the car and a valet opened my door and helped me out.

"Hey, Vega, what took you so long? We're hungry," Cosmo called out.

"I had very precious cargo. I don't drive like Ace Cooper."

(Ouch) I looked over at Ace to see how he took that dig. The look on his face told me he'd heard comments like that before.

"Shall we go in?"

"Welcome again to Planet Electric, Mr. Cooper. Your table is waiting." The maitre d' led the way to a circular table in the center of the dining room. He held out a chair and Mona sat in it. Lt. - I mean Derek - held out mine and Cosmo and Victor followed suit for Ulene and Angie. We were seated in this order: myself, then clockwise around, Derek, Ulene, Cosmo, Angie, Victor, Mona and Ace.

"I've got to thank you all for this," I indicated the restaurant and my clothes. "It seems just too much for someone you've known for less than twelve hours. By the way, how did you know what size to get to have these clothes fit so well?"

Ace looked kind of sheepish. "Well, while you and I were heading back to the Express, I took the opportunity to see if either Angie or I could read your mind and get the information we needed. One of us was successful - I'm not saying which one."

"Sneaky, Ace. I like that, as long as it isn't malicious."

"You've proven to be a good friend to have. We may not know how long you'll be here, but we want to make your time here as special as we can. We want this to be a perfect evening."

Just then, I spotted two people coming our way. I glanced over at them. "Well, almost perfect, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"The village idiot approaches."

Cosmo was about to take a sip of water when I said that. He choked, and sprayed the table. Fortunately he had only taken a sip, or some of us would be damp. "I love the way you talk about Sikes."

"How did you know it was Sikes I was talking about?" I replied with a look of innocence on my face (I hoped).

Cosmo reddened as everyone laughed. Sikes and a woman came up to our table.

"Well, well, if it isn't the same group of people I saw earlier. I hope you have been having a good time together (Sure you do. Not with that tone of voice.). Miss Corliss, here they all are, still." said Sikes.

(So that is Victoria Corliss)

The woman walked around to where I was sitting. "I heard all about your little encounter with my reporter this afternoon. I hope you didn't think that would be the end of it."

"Well, sometimes even optimists can be disappointed," I replied, "But please don't let me keep you. I'm sure you must have something important you need to do elsewhere."

Victoria looked at Sikes, who immediately hurried around and dragged a chair away from another table for her to sit in. She sat down between Derek and me and leaned toward me. "I want to know who you are and what you're doing here. And I want to know, now." she hissed at me.

"I'm here to have dinner with my friends, of which you aren't one."

"Don't mess with me you..."

"Careful, Miss Vicky. I wouldn't want you to burst a blood vessel and stain the lovely linen in this place."

"How dare you. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"I would have to bow to your superior knowledge on that subject, Miss Vicky. Now, you are here uninvited. I suggest you leave now, or you will be escorted out." I turned away from her and whispered to Ace, "What color is her face now?"

He choked slightly and glanced behind me, where she was still spluttering. He whispered back, "I didn't think anyone could get that red without having a heart attack. She looks like she wants to pick up a fork and stab you. Please be careful."

At that moment, the maitre d' and two waiters came hurrying up in response to Derek's signal. He said to them, "Please escort Miss Corliss and Mr Sikes out of here. I believe Miss Corliss is unwell."

The maitre d' nodded to the waiters, who took her by the arms and helped her up. She shook herself out of their hold and turned to me. "You haven't heard the end of this," she shouted. "I'll get even with you for these insults. Make no mistake about it."

"Miss Corliss," the maitre d' interrupted. "Please. You're making a scene and, if this goes on any longer, the management will have you thrown out and you will no longer be allowed to return to this establishment. Please leave immediately."

She threw me a look of pure hate, straightened her jacket and walked away. Sikes looked at me. "You've made a bad enemy. By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't throw it. Good evening, Mr. Sikes."

He reddened, turned and walked away.

I turned to Derek. "Is there any such thing as a good enemy?"

He chuckled, then turned serious. "You have made an enemy here. Be careful. You don't know what she may do."

I got very thoughtful. I said quietly, "Do you think she might make serious trouble for Ace or any of the others? I wish I had thought about that before I spoke. Sometimes my mouth starts in motion before my brain is in gear."

He looked at me. "I don't think she could do anything worse to them than she has already tried in the past. It's what she could do to you that I'm worried about."

"Don't worry. I'll probably be returned to my own world later tonight, assuming Shirley brings this story to an end tonight. At least, I believe so. But I sure wish I knew what force put all this in motion."

I felt Ace's hand on my right arm. "Don't worry, Liz. You're welcome to stay at the Magic Express as long as you're here."

"Or you can stay with me," Mona added. "We can teach each other more songs." She added, as Ace looked at her questioningly, "That's what we did this afternoon while you and Derek were out of the room."

"Really. When do I get to hear them?"

"Well, when I'm ready to sing them, of course. Now don't ask any more questions. Be patient. You'll hear them. But one of them is for Christmas time. It's an adorable song."

"A Christmas song?" He turned back to me. "Liz, you haven't been trying to corrupt Mona, have you?"

"Oh, I hope so," I replied, winking at Mona and grinning.

"Are you ready to order now?" The waiter was standing respectfully near Ace.

We all placed our order and had a wonderful meal. They have good wine in their world, too. At the end of the meal, Ace picked up his glass and stood up. "I'd like to make a little toast. To Liz, who showed me that you really can talk your way out of potentially dangerous situations with Black Jack. And who cares enough to help anyone who needs it," he glanced at Angie. "We have found a new friend, and may it last a long, long time." He took a sip, along with all the others.

I stood up. "Thank you. I have seldom met anyone that I instantly liked, but that's what happened when I met each of you here. You've accepted me so quickly, and done a lot for me, too. So my toast is: To Friendship." I picked up my glass and took a swallow. Everyone stood up, raised their glasses and repeated, "To Friendship."

(Thank you, Shirley. I feel like I've made some really good friends. I wonder what the future holds for our relationship? But I think this story should end soon. I need to get home.)

When we finally left the restaurant, we all were reluctant to part company, so we went back to the Magic Express. We sat and chatted for a couple of hours, when I felt something. "I think that the story is being ended. I may be going back, soon. I'd better change back into my own clothes. Excuse me."

I went to Angie's room and changed my clothes. When I came out of the bathroom, Angie was there, sitting on her bed. She looked up at me. "I don't want you to go."

I went over and sat down on the bed next to her. I said, "I understand. Part of me doesn't want to leave. But I have responsibilities and commitments in my own world. I chose to take them on, and I can't just drop them."

She turned and put her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I returned the hug. "Come on, let's go back into the living room."

Everyone was still there, waiting for us. Ace said, "Liz, you said earlier that you had responsibilities. Do you mind telling us what they are?"

I smiled. "Well, I have cats. They need to be fed and loved. I have a home to take care of, errands to run - same as you have. And on Sundays, I volunteer at a wildlife park called Out of Africa, along with another woman. We always let each other know beforehand when we can't be there. I wouldn't want to leave her in the lurch."

"All good reasons. But, you know, we'll always be part of you from now on."

"That's true. And a part of me will always be with you all. It's been an incredible experience and, who knows, it could be repeated. After all, we still don't know what brought me here."

Angie perked up. "That's right!" she exclaimed. "And maybe I can contact you the same way I contact Shirley."

"Or if not, you can contact her and ask her to pass a message to me," I replied. "Either way, I don't want to stop hearing from, and about you all."

Cosmo stood up and came over to me, giving me a hug. "The feeling's mutual, dudette."

I started laughing. "No one's ever called me that before, Cosmo. I like it."

"Then that's what I'll call you, dudette."

This time, I did feel something. "It looks like I'm heading home, now. Thank you, all of you for a wonderful adventure. Somehow, we'll keep in touch."

"Wait a minute, Liz." Ace said. "You never told us your last name."

I smiled at him. "I know." The last thing I saw was the look on his face. Then, I was back at my computer again.

  


(Thanks, Shirley. We'll have to do this again, sometime.)


End file.
